gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Letzte Chancen mit Schuss
|Nächste= }} Letzte Chancen mit Schuss ist die achtzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Bevor sich die New Directions auf die Regionals vorbereiten können, verkündet Brittany, dass ein Asteroid auf Lima zurast. Trotz erheblicher Zweifel, macht Will "letzte Chancen" zur Wochenaufgabe, so dass der Glee Club für den Fall der Fälle letzte Worte an ihre Liebsten richten kann. Ryder ergreift die Chance, um "Katie" zu finden, seine heimliche Internetbekanntschaft, nur um herauszufinden, dass er getäuscht wurde. Becky stellt in Frage, wie sie in der Lage sein wird, aufs College zu gehen und ersucht Sues und Brittanys Hilfe, während Coach Beiste Will ihre Gefühle für ihn gesteht. Die Aufmerksamkeit wird auf zwei Schüsse gelenkt, die in der McKinley losgehen, so dass sich die Glee Kids im Chorraum und an anderen Orten verstecken und damit verbleiben, ihren Liebsten ihre letzten Worte, Geständnisse, Geheimnisse und Nachrichtren zu sagen. Handlung thumb|left|Will verkündet die Gegner bei den RegionalsWill teilt den Mitgliedern der New Directions deren Gegner für die Regionals mit. Es sind The Hoosierdaddies und die Nuntouchables. Brittany unterbricht ihn, um allen mitzuteilen, dass ein tödlicher Asteroid direkt auf Lima zusteuert. Während der Rest des Glee Clubs ihre Theorie abweist, da es eine ähnliche ist wie zu Weihnachten, als sie Sam heiratete, weil beide an die Maya Apokalypse glaubten, beharrt Brittany darauf und meint, dass sie den Rest der Zeit bis zu den Reginonals lieber mit Lord Tubbington verbringt, um mit ihm zu üben. Zurück im Musikraum stellt Will die New Directions vor die Entscheidung sich entweder gegen Brittany und ihre Theorie zu stellen und einfach für die Reginonals zu üben oder ihr zu glauben und ihr eine "letzte Chance" geben, was er auch zur Wochenaugabe macht. thumb|Brittany entschuldigt sich bei Lord TubbingtonZuhause versucht Brittany sich bei Lord Tubbington zu entschuldigen, doch sie wüsste, dass er glaubt, dass es ihr nicht wirklich leid tue. Sam besucht sie und schlägt vor, dass sie ihrer Katze doch sein Lieblingslied vorsingen solle, sie sagt ihm darauf, dass sie nicht mehr für ihn singe seit er sich "KKKK" (Ku-Klux-Klan für Katzen) angeschlossen habe, daher schlägt Sam vor, dass die New Directions sich etwas einfallen lassen. thumb|left|Your SongRyder erzählt Jake, dass er seine E-Mail Bekanntschaft Katie auf dem Flur gesehen habe, während er im Unterricht saß. Jake sagt ihm, dass er es nicht überstürzen solle und dass er sich einen Plan machen solle, bevor er ihr wieder begegne. Als Ryder sie wiedertrifft, zieht er sie in den Musikraum und singt für sie Your Song. Sie ist während des Songs ziemlich gerührt, doch sagt ihm danach, dass sie nicht das Mädchen sei, mit dem er seit ein paar Wochen schreibe und Marissa, und nicht Katie, heiße. Daraufhin konfrontiert Ryder Jake und Marley und beschuldigt sie, ihn mit einem Fake-Profil getäuscht zu haben, doch die beiden sagen, dass sie es nicht waren. Ryder glaubt ihnen allerdings nicht und stürmt davon. thumb|More Than WordsIn der Aula singen Brittany, Sam und die New Directions More Than Words für Lord Tubbington. Später im Astronomie-Club erzählt Brittany den anderen, dass der Asteroid, den sie durch ihr Teleskop gesehen hat, ein toter Marienkäfer ist und ihr Teleskop eigentlich eine Pringles-Packung ist und sie somit alle gerettet sind. thumb|left|Das "Susi und Strolch"-DinnerShannon lädt Will in die Umkleide ein, wo sie ein "Susi und Strolch"-Dinner machen. Shannon sagt Will, dass sie möchte, dass er der Mann ihres Lebens wird und sie ihn liebt, doch Will entgegnet, dass er wieder mit Emma zusammen ist. Verletzt und kurz davor zu weinen verlässt Shannon die Umkleide und lässt Will traurig zurück. thumb|Becky gesteht Brittany, dass sie Angst hatNach Auflösung des Astronomie-Clubs erzählt Becky Brittany, dass sie immer zu ihr aufgesehen hat und für sie zwei wünscht, dass sie nie ihren Abschluss machen, da sie wirklich Angst vor dem Abschluss und der richtigen Welt hat. Brittany sagt, dass sie, seit sie ihren Studieneignungstest so gut bestanden hat, auf jedes College gehen kann, auf das sie will und dass sie deshalb gehen müsse. Sie verspricht Becky, dass das richtige Leben nicht so schlimm ist. Becky sagt ihr, dass sie sie liebe. Während des Unterrichts schreibt "Katie" Ryder, dass es es ihr leidtut, dass sie ihn mit dem Fake-Profil getäuscht hat, aber dass sie allerdings nur bezüglich ihres Namens und ihres Bildes gelogen hat, aber nicht über die Dinge, über die sie geschrieben hat. Sie schreibt, sie würde ihm alles erklären. Obwohl er noch immer sauer ist, erklärt sich Ryder einverstanden, sich am nächsten Tag um 15:30 Uhr zu treffen. thumb|left|Will versteckt die KidsWill lädt Shannon zur ersten Stunde der Woche in den Chorraum ein. In der Stunde hören sie zwei Pistolenschüsse. Schockiert befiehlt Will den Kids, sich zu verstecken, während er und Shannon die Türen schließen. Als sie leise im Chorraum sitzen, sagt Will, sie sollten anfangen SMS zu schreiben und zu tweeten, damit die Leute draußen Bescheid wissen und Hilfe schicken können. Sam versucht aus dem Chorraum zu kommen, um zu Brittany zu kommen, die in der Mädchentoilette feststeckt, doch Will und Artie stoppen ihn. Während Marley mehrmals versucht, ihre Mutter zu kontaktieren, die in der Cafeteria festsitzt, sagt Blaine, dass Tina noch vor der Schule ist, weil sie zu spät war. Kitty gibt gegenüber Marley zu, dass sie während Grease deren Kostüm enger genäht hat, damit sie denkt, sie nehme zu. Danach rennt sie zu Unique, um sich bei ihr für ihr schlechtes Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Marley und Unique thumb|Shannon und Will halten Sam aufhalten zu Kitty und vergeben ihr. Sam versucht nochmals, zu Bittany zu kommen, wird jedoch wieder von Will, Shannon und Artie aufgehalten. Währenddessen beginnt Artie, jeden zu filmen, bis Sam ihm die Kamera aus der Hand schlägt. Ryder ruft Katie an, da sie ihm trotz allem etwas bedeutet und er sich um sie sorgt. Als er sie aber anruft, beginnt ein Handy im Chorraum zu klingeln, was Ryder verwirrt. thumb|left|GruppenumarmungIn der Mädchentoilette steht Brittany weinend auf einer Toilette, als jemand hereinkommt. Brittany denkt, es sei der Schütze, aber dann erkennt sie, dass es Mr. Schue ist. Brittany rennt mit zwei anderen Schülern auf ihn zu. Er schleicht mit den Schülern durch die Schule, um in den Chorraum zu kommen und wird von einem Polizisten angewiesen in den Raum zu gehen. Brittany und Sam umarmen sich und daraufhin hören sie, dass die Schule gesichert wurde. Das Licht geht an und jeder umarmt jeden, erleichtert, am Leben zu sein. thumb|SicherheitskontrolleKurz darauf werden alle Spinde durchsucht, sowie die Schüler. Alles wir eingesammelt und Sue, Shannon und Will sehen dabei zu. Sie unterhalten sich über das Geschehene und Sue verlässt daraufhin den Raum, um Direktor Figgins zu gestehen, dass sie die Schüsse abgefeuert hat. Dieser feuert sie darauf hin. In Wirklichkeit möchte Sue jedoch nur Becky schützen, die mit der Pistole ihres Vaters geschossen hat. thumb|left|Blaine und Tina unterhalten sich über die jüngste EreignisseTina und Blaine unterhalten sich und Tina sagt ihm, dass sie viel lieber bei ihm und den anderen im Chorraum gewesen wäre, da sie es furchtbar fand Blaine nicht helfen zu können, nicht bei ihm sein oder Abschied hätte nehmen können. Außerdem sagt sie, dass er und die anderen New Directions ihre Familie sind, thumb|200px|Sayund das, obwohl sie nur mit ihnen im Chorraum sitzt, ohne je zu ein Solo zu kriegen. Als sie daraufhin anfängt zu weinen, schließt Blaine sie in die Arme und sagt ihr, dass sie vielmehr ist, als nur ein Jemand, der rumsitzt. Dann gehen die beiden Hand in Hand zu den Anderen im Chorraum. Während Ryder auf Katie wartet, mit der er sich verabredet hat, fangen die restliches New Directions an, Say zu singen. Als Ryder Schritte hört und dann doch nur Sue sieht, die ihre Sachen holt, schmeißt er den Rucksack in die Ecke. Irgendwann hat er das Warten satt und schließt sich den New Directions an. Verwendete Musik *'Your Song' von Elton John, gesungen von Ryder Lynn *'More Than Words' von Extreme, gesungen von New Directions *'Say' von John Mayer, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'One In a Million' von The Platters Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Alex Newell' als Unique Adams *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Trisha Rae Stahl' als Millie Rose *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Ginny Gardner' als Marissa *'Brad Ellis' als Brad Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Chris Colfer' als Kurt Hummel *'Lea Michele' als Rachel Berry *'Cory Monteith' als Finn Hudson *'Amber Riley '''als Mercedes Jones *'Naya Rivera als Santana Lopez *Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman Trivia *Die Episode hatte 6.67 Mo. Zuschauer in Amerika. *Das ist die einzige Episode der vierten Staffel und die erste der Serie, in der kein Absolvent vorkommt. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass am Ende der Episode nicht ''Time For Some Girl Talk gespielt wird. Es wurde wegen der heftigen Gefühle in dieser Episode weggelassen und durch Totenstille ersetzt. Das erste Mal war in Ouvertüre und das zweite Mal in The Quarterback. **In Australien, Brasilien, Italien, Lateinamerika und den Philippenen ist es jedoch die späteste Episode, in der der Schlusssong nicht gespielt wird. In der Netflix Veröffentlichtung war das die einzige Episode, in der der Endsong nicht gespielt wurde. *Ken Tanaka wird in dieser Episode erwähnt und es wird sogar ein Foto von ihm aus der ersten Staffel gezeigt. Das ist das zweite Mal, dass er in dieser Staffel erwähnt wird, das erste Mal war in Tatsächlich … Glee. *Als die Episode in Australien ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde sie als M15 anstatt PG13 eingestuft. *Das ist die dritte Episode in der vierten Staffel ohne New York-Storyline. *Diese Episode wurde für Dot-Marie Jones bei den Emmys 2013 eingereicht. *Das ist die dritte Episode, die eine "nicht jugendfrei"-Meldungsinhaltnachricht kurz vor der Ausstrahlung zeigt. Die erste war Sexy und die zweite Love Side Story. *Mit nur drei Songs hat diese Episode seit Einhornpower mit ebenfalls nur drei Songs, die wenigsten. *Gerüchten zufolge sollte Brittany angeschossen werden und Finn wäre mit den anderen New Directions-Mitgliedern im Chorraum gewesen. **Finn war aufgrund von Cory Monteiths Entzug gar nicht in der Episode. *Die Szene mit der Gruppenumarmung in der Aula wurde herausgeschnitten, obwohl sie in der Vorschau zu sehen ist. Kulturelle Referenzen *Brittanys Kommentar: "Versteckt eure Frauen, versteckt eure Kinder und versteckt eure Frauen" ist eine Parodie auf eine lokale Nachrichtengeschichte über einen Betteneindringling, worin Kelly Dodson involiert ist, und insbesondere die Antwort ihres Bruders Antoine auf das, den Ausdruck verewigend: "Hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife, and hide yo' husband cuz they be rapin' er'body out here (versteckt eure Kinder, versteckt eure Frauen, versteckt eure Männer, weil sie jeden hier draußen vergewaltigen)". *Der Name des Kometen "Tubbington-Bopp" ist eine Parodie auf den Kometen "Hale-Bopp". Fehler *In Sues Erinnerung zeigt die Waffe auf sie, so dass die Schüsse ihr zugewandt hätten sein sollen. Dennoch sind die Schüsse später in der Wand auf der anderen Seite. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4